


Drinks and War Stories

by raktajinos



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Cardassians, Female Friendship, Gen, POV Female Character, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira and B'elanna meet on DS9; conversation about war over drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinks and War Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackjackKent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackjackKent/gifts).



> I hope you like it, you didn't leave a dear author letter or any notes, so I wasn't exactly sure what you wanted so I went gen and mixed the fandoms. I enjoyed writing it, really want to see more of these two together.

Kira was doing her daily walk around the station; it was something she’d started doing when she first was assigned on board, to help her familiarize herself with the large station. It was huge and it was easy to get lost on board – something that happened more times that she was comfortable admitting. So she’d started walking it, planning and memorizing routes and locations. It also didn’t help that the layout was constantly changing in those first few weeks; with Starfleet personnel filling the station helping the Bajorans remove the overwhelming feeling of _Cardassian_ from the installation. 

It had been decided that the newly reclaimed outpost should undergo a refit, to scrub it of its horrific history to help any Bajorans on board not be reminded of the abuse they suffered but also to symbolize a new chapter in Bajor’s history. Because of this, the orientation was always in flux; her own chambers moved twice before finally becoming permanent. So it was that she developed a comfortable habit of wandering the hallways she had come to call home.

It was also a great way to get to know people – from the multiple shifts of Federation personnel, to Bajorans who were conducting business or out exploring freely for the first time, to the constantly fluctuating travellers that were always docking at DS9. There was just so many people on board the station all the time, working, being social, that you were never alone if you didn’t want to be. 

She’d had an awful time remember all their names at first; there was just too many new people. So she’d given them all nicknames in her head, like Woman With Pink Hair or Guy Who Smiles Too Much; he was really annoying and when she’d finally learned his name (Pete), he’d been transferred off the station. 

At first she was shy; she’d grown up in a war zone and spent all of her adult life in a constant state of distrust and anxiety, so walking freely around the station was…an adjustment to say the least. Learning not to constantly be looking over her shoulder all the time, or that she didn’t need to look around every corner before turning it. It was a slow and arduous process, and she was getting better, but some things wouldn’t change, they were too ingrained in her very being. 

So the openness of the Federation staff was starling and the way they’d great you loudly on the promenade, not even thinking about the noise would give their position away or how they would walk up to a stranger and introduce themselves, striking up a conversation. To just be so open, to trusting, so curious…was so foreign. She didn’t like it, she felt exposed and vulnerable. 

But that was the Federation; most of them had never seen war, real war where you had to change in order to survive; they hadn’t had defensive behaviour ingrained into them that the survivors of Bajor did. 

When Starfleet had first come to her planet, they had been greeted with the same attitude; an open friendliness that Bajor’s leaders and people found shocking after so many decades of oppression from the Cardassians. There seemed to be a genuine desire to see Bajor succeed, which was nice but also frustrating because they’d known what was going on for many, many years. And did nothing to help. But if this moment in time was anything, it was about moving on from the past; for forgiving the past and moving on. 

She knew she’d have to get used to it, to adjust eventually to the constant socialization, but it was going to be tough. As the second in command of the station, part of her job was meeting new people and handling the day-to-day operations. It was that she didn’t like people, she did, and she was actually quite social, it was just after years of conditioning, assuming such a friendly disposition with a stranger was difficult. 

That said, her scepticism could serve her well in this new job; she’d learned to trust her gut and follow her instincts and on this station with its constant coming and going of people, that type of skill could be very valuable. The station attracted a fair share of criminal activity, especially while it was still in transition, and her gut had helped her on more than one occasion root out any unsavoury elements that had made their way onto the station. 

A new wave of travellers had just arrived earlier that morning and the usual hustle and bustle was amplified by the increase in people. Her and Odo had managed to stop an illegal import of some Romulan telaric ruins, ceasing the rather substantial sized load from a thoroughly unpleasant Bolean. She was sure Quark was going to be livid with the ceasure, and they’d known for a while that the bartender had been trying to procure some for a small religious sect of Bajorans.

She walked into Quark’s bar, intending to tell the Ferengi the news and see if she could drag any info out of him. She knew Odo actually rather enjoyed berating the man, their constant back-and-forth bickering a highlight of his day and she knew that their weird friendship meant more to Odo than he let on. But he was required to process and interrogate the Bolean so Kira volunteered to go ruin Quark’s day for him. 

The bar was packed, and she slowly made her way through the throngs of visitors who were taking in a rest and a meal before going about their tasks for the day. She caught Quark’s eye as she approached the bar, 

“Major, what brings you to my establishment today?” Quark asked 

“Well, I’m here to tell you about this Bolean freighter whose cargo we had to confiscate this morning.” she replied, watching his face try not to give away any knowledge.

“You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that would you? Not trying to sell some Romulan ruins _illegally_ ” 

“Why Major Kira! I’m insulted you’d think I’d entertain such an idea about me. I’m a good honest business man” he replied, mock insult in his voice. 

She rolled her eyes, “sure, sure” 

“Isn’t this Odo’s job? He does enjoy accusing me of criminal behaviour.” 

“He’s busy….interrogating your friend – alleged friend” she corrected, “do you think Odo’s going to get anything interesting out of him? Like who he was planning on delivering the items to maybe”

She watched Quark jitter a bit, before getting control over himself, “I know nothing about it and I’m sure Odo will discover the same….though that wont stop him from grilling me later” 

She was about to respond when out of the corner of her eye she saw a klingon woman stand up abruptly from her chair and push at the larger man who had also stood up. 

“PUTAK!” the woman yelled, and Kira gave a knowing look at Quark before going over to interrupt the argument. If it escalated, as it surely would, that would be the forth brawl on the station in half as many days. 

“Hey. Lets everybody calm down.” Kira said, putting her body into the fight, but careful not to touch either of them; you did not want to further irritate an angry klingon by insulting them. 

Silence met her command and the two Klingons stood toe-to-toe staring at each other. 

“She is a disgrace to Kolath!” the man finally spoke

“Ya, well what has he done for me lately. _He_ is the coward.” the woman spat back and Kira briefly wondered if the young woman was looking for a fight, insulting Kolath so openly was the easiest way to find one. 

“Whoa! Whoa! Enough. Or I’ll arrest you both” 

That seemed to have an effect on the man, because he visibly calmed down a bit and positioned himself to move away. Smart move; he had likely come in on one of the ships and his Captain would not find it amusing that he was arrested, causing a delay. 

“Why don’t you enjoy a raktajino, my treat” she responded. 

The Klingon huffed, “No. Thankyou. I must report back to my ship” before heading away, casting one last disgusted look at the woman. 

Kira turned to look at the woman, still clearly looking for a fight as her eyes blazed and her body was held taught with energy. 

“And you? Care to join me for a drink or shall I have to arrest you?” Kira inquired. 

The Klingon looked Kira up and down, seemingly weighing her options. “Fine. But no coffee.” 

Kira smiled to herself as they walked to the bar and took a seat, “two Screwdrivers, Quark”; he gave the disgusted look he always did whenever someone ordered a human beverage. 

Their drinks were served and the two women sat in silence, enjoying the way the hard bitter drink tasted on their tongues. Kira subtly examined the woman; she was small, like herself and almost equal in height. She was clearly a mix, probably with human or perhaps even Bajoran, it was hard to tell and it was her Klingon features that were so dominant. 

Her clothing was hardy and reminded Kira of the clothing she used to wear in the Shakkar; strong, durable fabrics that were capable of keeping you warm at night but not overbearing in their thickness that you were sweltering. It was also designed to give you mobility and flexibility, never knew when you’d have to climb a rockface. 

Taking her clothing in, plus the fact that she wore no signs of allegiance, governmental nor private, Kira assumed she was Maquis; probably came in on the Val Jean which had docked at DS9 a few hours ago. Her and Odo had given it a security pass, knowing full well it was probably a Maquis ship, but it had nothing on board to incriminate it one way or another. 

“You probably shouldn’t be making such a scene with so many Federation people around” Kira spoke, breaking the oddly comfortable silence that was stretching between the two. 

“Yeah? And what’s that supposed to mean?” she replied with attitude. 

“Just that the Federation has an open warrant out for the arrest of any member of the Maquis.” Kira replied, trying to sound relaxed

“How do you know I’m Maquis? That’s a pretty bold charge.”

Kira gave her an ‘its obvious’ look, but said “I can just tell. Takes a soldier to recognize one. I’ve seen that look before; the look of righteous anger and a life on the road”

At the other woman’s worried expression, Kira added, “don’t worry I’m not going to turn you in. Bajor has no qualms with the Maquis.” 

The other woman gazed up Kira’s uniform, “Wont your Federation bosses have a problem with that?” challenging her.

Kira shrugged, “probably. But they don’t need to know. Your ship passed inspection. As far as I’m concerned there weren’t any Maquis here”

“I served in the Shakkar” she added and the other woman nodded, “so you can go out there and kill as many Cardassians as you want to” Kira spat out, the hatred in her voice. 

“Hell, I’ll toast to that” the other woman said, raising her drink and clinking it with Kira’s. She knocked the contents back and indicated to Quark for another round for the two of them. 

“B’elanna” the woman said, sticking her hand out in a human gesture. Kira took the outstretched hand, “Kira Nerys”

“Nice to meet you Nerys”

“Likewise”

“So the Shakkar. How was that?” B’elanna inquired

“Y’know. You gotta do what you gotta do; war and all that. The people make it okay” 

B’elanna nodded in agreement, “they become your family”

“Mhmm. Makes it harder when you lose them. Lost a lot of good people over the years.” Kira added. 

“god dammed Cardassians” B’elanna cursed “the Federation should be doing something. Should have come to Bajor years ago. Useless organization” 

Kira didn’t say anything, she agreed with B’elanna but couldn’t really be heard badmouthing the Federation, not when she had just gotten such a great job. 

“What? You disagree?” B’elanna inquired at her silence. 

“No, not really. I just have to watch my words now that I work with them” she replied. 

“Mm. Ya, I get it. Sad, the Federation again silences people”  
“I’m not some patsy, a dove-eyed Starfleet lover. I give my opinion; it just has further reach now. I’m not some resistance solider who can badmouth whomever she wants. I have a rank now, responsibility, respect. I have a place in the shaping of Bajor’s future. And I don’t want to ruin that by running my mouth off; I have too much invested in my people” Kira explained passionately. 

B’elanna smiled, “you would have fit in well with the Maquis, with that kind of passion” 

“Well if this job doesn’t pan out, I know who to call” she teased. “How long have you been with your people?” Kira asked.

“Oh, gods it’s been so long. I’ve been with Chakotay – my captain – for nearly a ten years now. Its for his people that I fight.”

At Kira’s questioning expression, B’elanna continued, “I met Chakotay at the Academy –“

“you were in Starfleet?” Kira asked incredulously

“Yes. I barely made it to third year before I quit. Chakotay was done, already had a posting on a ship, Command-track, several accolades from the Federation.”

“What happened?”

“You remember the explosion on Argus?”

“Yes, the Cardassians said it was a nuclear accident. Probably wasn’t” 

“Nope. Small planet in the border zone, just trying to make a go at it, wouldn’t accept Cardassian rule so they slaughtered them. Chakotay was livid. Even more so that the Federation wouldn’t do anything. They accepted the _official_ report from Cardassia and refused to hear anything to the contrary.”

“Cardassians.” Kira said, disgusted. 

“Federation cowards. He was Earth for it, and quit right then and there when it was clear that they weren’t going to do anything. And so I went with him.” she finished. “His family took me in, cared for me. Then we joined the Maquis and I found a whole new family. Never met so many wonderful people” 

“I know our war is officially over, but those bonds you create; irreplaceable” Kira added. 

“Hopefully with your war over you can stop losing friends. It’s rough, getting to know people and then one day they are gone” 

They lapsed into silence, remembering their all too similar pasts. Kira’s memory went to the dozens, hundreds of faces of the people she’d lost over the years. Friends, lovers, brothers, sisters. All family. All gone. She had half a mind to go off with B’elanna, to keep fighting on their behalf. Seek out justice, revenge on the Cardassians who took their lives. But she knew she could not; the Prophets wanted her here, shaping Bajor’s future from within the system, not running around the galaxy like a cowboy. 

It was both disheartening and comforting to know how many people there were who had a similar history, not just the millions of Bajorans who had suffered, but the thousands of people throughout the galaxy. People like B’elanna, whose lives had been touched by war and strife whether by circumstance or by choice, deciding to join a fight based on long-thought-dead concepts like justice and honour. 

The comfort came in knowing she wasn’t alone; that there were people who knew exactly what she was feeling. Her and B’elanna could sit here, at this bar, enjoying a drink in silence and completely understand each other. 

“Can I buy you another drink?” she asked B’elanna

“Sure. Why not. I don’t ship out for a few hours yet. Then you can give me the scoop on who that Odo fellow is.” she winked.


End file.
